This invention relates generally to the field of face shields, and more particularly to a face protector that can be removably attached to a baseball cap.
Face protectors of various types are on the market today. They include face shields that are held onto a persons head by elastic straps or other adjustable straps and are used when a person is doing work that may involve items that may fly into the face area of the user. They also include face protectors that are attached to hard hats or the like. Additionally, sunglasses that protect a person""s eyes from harmful ultraviolet rays have existed for many years. Baseball caps have also existed for many years and are used to shade the user""s eyes from the sun. Recently, the bill portion of baseball caps has become somewhat standardized so that attaching an item to the bill has become more feasible. Although various face shields and sunglass designs are currently available, there is no face protector available that protects the entire face from ultraviolet rays and that can be easily attached to a conventional baseball cap.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a face protector that fits onto the bill of most baseball type caps.
Another object of the invention is to provide a face protector that blocks ultraviolet rays from hitting the user""s face.
Another object of the invention is to provide a face protector that allows a person to wear eyeglasses while also protecting his or her face from ultraviolet rays.
A further object of the invention is to provide a face protector that is molded into a one piece shape.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Face Protector comprising: a one piece molded plastic assembly, said assembly comprised of a single plane vertically disposed and radially curved member, said radially curved member shaped to fit around a person""s face, said radially curved member terminating in a reinforcing rib about its bottom and side perimeter, said radially curved member terminating at its top edge in an integral, horizontally disposed pocket shaped to fit onto the front portion of a standard baseball cap, said one piece molded assembly molded from a clear, impact resistant material such as polycarbonate, and said molded clear material being treated with an ultraviolet resisting chemical.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.